


Play the Strings of My Heart

by sprinklenight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklenight/pseuds/sprinklenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members in this band are surprisingly hot, well especially one of them</p><p>Or</p><p>Iwaizumis 12 year-old cousin got him into a band obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Iwa-chans birthday, it's only appropriate to write a fanfiction today in order to celebrate it (*^3^)/~☆  
> Have fun with reading it, in general a light-hearted one dw
> 
> (I kinda procrastinated and didn't post this on time im sorry iwa-chan)  
> p.s. "Ukiyo" means living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is the lead singer and Iwaizumi might be slightly too attracted to him.

Iwaizumi Hajime is not one for boybands, but he's somehow standing in the crowd of screaming 12-year old fans even before the concert has properly started. On a side note, he's definitely not fond of the starings from the parents around him either, two men standing at the front roll of a teenage girl concert, where fans are desperately trying to be noticed by their favourite member, absolutely 100% not.his.thing. If it wasn't his cousin that gave him the two free tickets since she's currently busy with her fancy Europe trip, he'd not be in this situation, how he wishes he's the one at the Big Ben instead.

This band called Ukiyo has been heating up in Japan recently, Iwaizumi cannot escaped from this band, it's haunting him. Everywhere, a fast food shop, the peers at school, radio station, TV show, they're either playing their songs, promoting their new album/ tour or just posters at every possible corner he has never even thought of. He remembers his cousin waking up at 3am just to go online and buy the tickets, so in order not to waste her enthusiasm, he'd at least attend this concert for her and possibly take a few pictures.

"Is this like the Japanese version of One Direction?" Hanamaki chuckles while throwing cream puffs into his mouth like a maniac.

"They even have a blonde dude, no joke mate," he says while scrolling his phone, going through the twitter page of the band.

"You surely are interested in this band, aren't you makki?" Iwaizumi teases him and pats his back.

"Wouldn't have come if you didn't bribe me with cream puffs, I'm gonna enjoy this experience to its fullest." Makki's eyes glimmer with light, placing his hand on his chest and speaks dramatically.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and is almost too certain that Makki read that "inspirational" quote somewhere on tumblr while trying to dig out memes just to annoy the shit out of everybody during the next volleyball practice.

All of the sudden, a loud shrieking's raging in the concert hall, everybody (well except the parents that are staring into space nonchalantly) is screaming at a mortifyingly high pitch. Iwaizumi focuses on the stage, the bright spotlight is now shining on a "badass dude with dyed blonde hair and earrings".

"That's Terushima Yuuji, the drummer, he's the second most followed member on Twitter," Makki says while pointing at the only member on stage.

Is he gonna keep updati-

Another round of shrieking begins, Iwaizumi finally understands the power of teenage girls. The spotlight's now on a mysterious looking guy with black hair, slightly taller than the previous guy. It seems like they are a polar opposite combination in terms of their appearances, dispite being in the same band.

"That's Akaashi Keiji, people call him the prince of the desert, he is the bass guitarist/ pianist as you can se-"

"What the fuck is the prince of the deser-" Iwaizumi comments, but immediately keeps his mouth shut after sensing the dead glare from the girl that stands beside them with Akaashi's face printed on her t-shirt.

Hanamaki smirks, knowing that Hajime doesn't want to get into a fight with a couple thousands of fangirls in a crowded concert hall, that'd be a massacre, mainly with only Iwaizumis blood.

The screaming doesn't seem to be stopping as two extremely tall members appear on the stage at the same time, one having short blonde hair with glasses on, another one having a pitch black unorthodox hairstyle with a smug grin. They're both standing at the front of the stage and Iwaizumi might've felt slightly overwhelmed by their heights since he's standing at the front row, which is literally touching the stage.

"Blonde dude #2 is called Tsukishima Kei, the one with black hair is called Kuroo Tetsurou, both are lead guitarists, they're known as the moon and night."

Iwaizumi can't help but snorts at the headings their fans have given them, to be honest they're actually quite an amazing band, the songs on the radio, they're pretty catchy. Unfortunately, people think it's embarrassing to listen to the teenage girls "pop songs". To begin with, they aren't even pop songs, this band is a rock band. Always try out new things, Iwaizumi would say he's quite enjoying the electric music at the moment, excluding the hardcore screaming at the background.

A plus one is, they're all attractive, it's no wonder that a horrifying amount of teenage girls are fawning over them.

Then that is it, a stream of white mist releases from the side of the stage, behind that, there's a vague shadow of a tall man, with no instrument in hand. The screeching just got ten times louder, if that's even possible. As the mist disappears, a gorgeous looking man's standing right in front of the microphone, singing softly, contrasting but somehow mending with the background music. His voice echoes in the concert hall, hitting the walls, ringing in Iwaizumis ears. His physique radiating with confidence as he closes his eyes and floats with the music his bandmates have created, his brown hair's shimmering in gold under the spotlight, completely immerses in this moment.

Yes indeed, all the band members are attractive, but in Iwaizumi's eyes, this man's on a different level.

Hajime has never thought that he's into man, well until now.

"Oikawa Tooru, the lead singer, people claim that he has one of the best voices in this generation. The most popular member out of the group, as you can again probably tell by the scre-"

It doesn't take long for Hanamaki to realise that Iwaizumi isn't listening to him anymore, his eyes are fixated on the stage, not even moving an inch. He is looking at Oikawa, the charismatic lead singer, as people would say.

"Earth to Hajime," as Makki keeps waving his hand in front of Iwaizumi face to get his attention.

"Yeah you were saying...?" Iwaizumi turns but looks blank, his mind's clearly still at somewhere else.

Hanamaki shakes his head then smirks at Iwaizumi.

 _Now who's interested in this band?_   _Makki thinks._


	2. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Iwaizumi encounters an unexpected one at the train station under the cold weather•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi-chan is an OC (Iwaizumi's cousin) 
> 
> pls enjoy this chapter! (*^3^)/~☆

**Iwaizumi**

 

 _The concert is over, fucking finally._  

The band is _interesting,_ I can see how Hoshi is drooling over them. They're all undeniably charismatic, the world's unfair. 

Makki and I walk out of the concert hall, I bid him a final goodbye since he'll be staying at his auntie's house in Tokyo. He waves to me like a 12 year-old, eyes glitter with excitement, because of the concert? It's Takahiro we're talking about so it's mostly about the cream puffs. 

I look at my pathetically thin wallet after getting Makki's cream puff,  _it's not just thin,_ it's 100% empty. There's absolutely nothing. Looking at the train schedule on the wall, I have to catch the last train, which is literally 5 minutes away from now, or else I'll have to sleep with the 10 degree weather at this haunted train station all by myself.  _This is great._

I look around the train station, trying to find a single soul to borrow money from, but most people don't go to a countryside at 11:55pm, do they? I hope I won't be on the newspaper headline tomorrow. 

_"A young man met his tragic end after going to a boyband concert and froze to death at the train station"_

Well there's no hope in me returning to Miyagi tonight, might as well find some ways to keep war-

_A man is walking over here._

I can't see who he's because of the distance between us, hopefully not some serial killer. Well at least I can borrow money from somebody now.

"Thank god," I mumble to the air while the white mist keeps puffing out whenever I speak, the weather is freezing afterall.

 

_holy fuck_

_it's him_

_The singer on stage_

_fuck fuck fuck_

_Don't celebrities have their own chauffeur or something?_

_and_

_why is he alone?_

_calm down, jesus christ, what's wrong with me?_

 

I walk over to him, slightly shaken. Almost everything is better than freezing to death at the moment. So I should stop complaining now because he's the only option I have. 

_how do you initiate a conversation with a pop star?_

_what if I get his name wrong?_

_what's it again?_

_Oika_

_Oikawa?_

I tap on his shoulder, Oikawa turns, facing me. He's slightly taller than me, approximately an inch or two. Looking fairly casual with his hoodie on, contradicting to what a celebrity would wear.

"Ah, you're the guy at the front roll!" he screams and points at me. 

_I'm not sure I'd like to be addressed as a fan. As if getting stuck with a bunch of 12 year-old in a concert hall wasn't embarrassing enough._

 

"My cousin gave me the free tickets cause she was busy," I sigh.

"You looked like you enjoyed it though?" he tilts his head and smiles brightly like a child at the playground.

_yea I did._

"Did not."

"Did too," he pouts, I can almost feel the blood rushing to my face. Almost.

I roll my eyes. "Would you maybe kindly lend me 200yens to go home, I don't want to freeze to death." 

"Well not until you admit that you enjoyed the concert."

_I might've tried slightly too hard to resist the temptation from punching him._

"I was joking," is he all says. 

•••

At this point, I'm not sure I'd prefer being on a train with Oikawa Tooru over freezing to death at the train station. 

30 minutes straight, all he has been talking about are aliens and that new Star Wars movie. 

_Are all celebrities secretly nerds? Maybe they're just hiding under their fancy clothings and attractive faces, behind all that, they're all similar to Oikawa Tooru, a massive alien lover._

I didn't know somebody could harbour so much love for aliens, he probably loves aliens as much as my cousin loves his band.  

"So where are your bandmates?" I ask, wondering whether his bandmates abandoned him just to avoid those aliens anecdotes.  _Because for fuck's sake, I totally would._

"We're on our holiday after this concert and they all decided to stay over at Kuroo's. But I guess I'd take the chance to visit my family in Miyagi, it's been awhile," he quiets down, looking out of the window and head resting on his arm. Nostalgia? Melancholy? I'm not sure myself. 

_But I'm sure that I feel uncomfortable with Oikawa being quiet._

"Oi, bakakawa."

"So mean, iwa-chan," he says but smiles anyways.

I snort. Unfortunately for him, he'll have to stick with me for another hour.

_hold on,_

_how does he know my name?_

~~~~~~~~I don't recall telling him my name, all we talked about was aliens and well aliens.

"How do you know my na-"

Oikawa cackles, shoulders heaving. "Iwa is your name?" 

"I just thought you're like a rock," he adds.

I narrow my eyes. " Is that supposed to be a compliment? Should I feel honoured cause a famous singer called me a rock?" 

Oikawa flinches at the word "famous" and his eyes look dimmer for a second but he quickly returns to his old self, if I know what his old self is. 

"yes yes, you should feel honoured, kneel down right now!" 

I stare at him blankly, the idek-how-to-react-to-your-childishness kind of stare.

"So iwa-chan, what's your name?"

"Iwaizumi."

Oikawa's waiting for me to tell him my full name, his stares make my skin tickles, a weird sensation I'm not familiarised with. He's no longer standing on the stage.

_This is the real life version of Oikawa Tooru._

 

_•••_

I've come to a conclusion.

Because maybe after all, I'd like to tell him my name so he'll remember me after tonight.

 

"Hajime. Iwaizumi Haijime."

 •••

 


	3. On Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just how many things are hidden within that distance?"  
>  
> 
> or
> 
> Iwaizumi bringing Oikawa home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are finally over  
> sorry aha this took quite a while ;-;
> 
> Nevertheless  
> Please enjoy this <3 ~
> 
> Tysm for your support!

**Iwaizumi**  
 

 

"Hajime?" 

  
I nod.

  
The corners of his lips lift up slightly, a certain degree of fondness hides behind it. My heart flutters as he bites his lower lip.

  
It feels like spring, sprinkles of drizzles, the ones that send a shot of sweetness into your veins.

  
It's rare, seeing his genuine smile. Oikawa smiles a lot on stage, to please the crowd, to make the crowd screams. He enjoys performing, being in his own little world where the spotlight shines on him, but this is different.

  
This is him without the layer of confidence and obnoxious personality, without that well-known grin we all see on magazines. This is not the look he uses to impress, this is just Oikawa Tooru, being as ordinary as all the other teens.

  
My heart aches, hoping that it's reserved for me. But it isn't, I know. After all, I'm just somebody who crosses the path but is never meant to stay. I'm just Friend A.  
I'd treasure this for as long as I could but how long does it take for him to completely erase me from his memory, one day? 12 hours? 

  
_Somehow 12 hours are more than enough for me._  
 

  
"Iwa-chan?" he tilts his head in confusion, I catch a glimpse of anxiousness in his eyes.

 

"huh?"

 

  
"You froze for awhile, did I do anythin-"  
  

 

I chuckle then shake my head.

 

He looks worried, pretending to care is a nice tactic to deal with strangers. 

 

Because it works on me.

 

 

  
•••

   
"It's your turn now," I pause, "tell me your name," side glancing him while checking my neko atsume.

  
   
I feel a light pat on my head, "ehh? Iwa-Chan you're not being a dedicated fan," he smirks, staring at me with full disappointment.

  
   
"I told you it's my 14 year-old cousin who gav-"

  
   
Oikawa smiles again, my stomach twists. This time, it isn't one of those genuine ones. It looks forced, as I thought I was getting closer to him, he takes a step back again.

_Maybe I can never reach him._

 

Don't smile when you're upset, at least don't do it in front of me.

 

Because I can't take it.  
 

  
"You wouldn't have come, would you Iwa-chan?"   
 

 

  
I stare at him blankly, not knowing what to say or do.  
   
 

 

" _No,"_ I admit, his face's calm, like he has expected my answer. I wouldn't have come, he's right. 

 

 

 _But_  

 

   
"I'm glad that I did."

 

  
   
"And I would come again even without the free tickets. It doesn't matter how people see you as, it doesn't," I say reassuringly as his eyes soften under the yellow train light.

 

"Don't shit talk about yourself, shittykawa. That's my job," I declare as he quiets down.

  
   
He should've been able to tell when he looked at me from the stage.   
Because I enjoyed it, who cares if the crowd was full of 12 years old, who cares if I was being stared at? He was there, Oikawa was there, standing on the stage, that's all that matters. 

 

  
   
"I lied, I did enjoy it." 

  
   
I thought he'd tease at me, trail back to how I said I didn't enjoy it.   
 

  
_but he didn't._

  
   
I can't see his expression since he turns away. But it feels like I can see him smiling, genuinely, closer to a grin, but not quite. More like the ones out of gratitude, I'd capture this moment with a camera, but never ever telling him that.  
 

 

"Thank you."

 

  
   
Those muffled two words tear the silence apart

  
then I realise,

 

those words are all I ever needed.  
   
 

  
   
                            •••

 

"Tooru." 

  
   
"Hmm?"   
 

  
"My name."

  
   
"I like it."  
 

  
"Stop making me say "thank you" to you, Iwa-chan."

  
   
He says it anyways.

  
 

"Thank you. A million thank yous so I don't have to say it in the future."  
   
 

  
•••

 

The scenes are comforting.

  
Miyagi in general gives out a reassuring vibes, it seems like everything's okay, even when it's not. 

  
I certainly am not okay right now, sitting next to Oikawa Tooru, he's not helping my palpitation rate.

  
It's strange, the constant feeling of your skin tickling, or the insufficiency of air. It seems like everything can go wrong within a split second and fuck it can. I can accidentally fuck this up by doing something rambunctious, just the thought of _that_ can send me off to Mars.

  
In fact, I haven't been feeling this way since my very first crush in kindergarten. I had a legit crush on a boy from my neighbourhood, next door actually. He moved away after a year or so, I remember storming at my mum because I wanted to leave with him. After a few years, I completely forgot about him, we never contacted one another ever since, the world wasn't as convenient as it's now. That's why I've never considered myself of having an interest in men. I was 3, who thought it could be taken seriously?

  
   
"It's been awhile," Oikawa speaks up suddenly.

  
   
"I miss Miyagi," he whispers.

  
   
"Yeah."  
 

  
"Take me home, would you?"

  
   
Where is this goi-

  
   
"To my home not yours, what were you thinking Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chuckles, looking strangely amused by my reaction. _I hate him._

  
   
"Shut up, I wasn't thinking about anything," I immediately look away from him just in case he sees the shade of red on my cheeks.

  
   
"Sure sure, whatever you say."  
   
 

 

••• 

 

Miyagi's small, everybody knows their neighbours.

  
A bunch of elders live here as well, a tranquil countryside where nothing ever happens and I like it just the way it's.  
We walk pass the local stores, I know almost every shopowners, their personalities, their faces. You can even get some special discount if they like you enough. I often help my mum with grocery shopping, it's no wonder that I acquainted with them.

  
Looking at Oikawa instead, it seems like he has entered another universe.   
It must've been a while since Oikawa last came back, because he definitely is not accustomed to the nature around him. He keeps brushing through the trees with his fingers as he walks, like they're some rare jewels.

 

"Don't get lost, this place seems peaceful but criminal happens once in a while," I pull his shirtsleeves, in case he wanders off to somewhere else.

  
   
"Don't worry, Iwa-chan'll be there."  
 

  
"Who said I'll be there?"  
 

  
"I said so."  
 

  
"I'll abandon you there and let you die so I can finally live happily."  
 

  
"You will not."  
 

  
"I will."   
 

  
"Will not." 

 

I stop replying, because I can't win either way and there's no point in lying to him.

 

  
Because he knows I'll be there

  
_I'll always be._  
 

 

 

•••

 

The footsteps sound quiets down, I look around. His shadow has disappeared, no longer standing behind me. Looking around, I can't spot Oikawa in the dark, _I can't find him._

 

  
_Where the fuck is he?_

 

  
Oikawa can't be actually kidnapped right?

 

_Fuck_

 

I mean he's a big star afteral-  
 

  
   
"Iwa-chan, come over here, you're sooo slooow," he runs off to one of the shops, standing in front of the display window and points at one of the crepes.

  
   
"I told you, I told you not to run off," I frown, this man can surely act irresponsible sometimes.

  
   
"Stop frowning, no girls will like you with those creases on Iwa-chan," he grins and rubs his hand on my forehead.

 

_It's warm._

 

His hands are placing on the display window, staring at the strawberry crepe longingly, like a children entering Disneyland. Oikawa's enthusiastic about the strangest things, but I guess that's how he's.

  
   
"You know Iwa-chan, I would've forced you to buy me that crepe but all the shops are closed now, so you're lucky," he sighs.   
 

  
"I wouldn't consider myself "lucky" after spending 2 hours on the train with you," glaring at him with irritation. First, he talks about aliens, now he runs off. What kind of celebrity is Oikawa?  
 

 

"So mean," he says.  
   
 

  
But Oikawa knows I would've bought that crepe for him. _He knows._  
 

 

 

•••

 

Under the dim streetlights, it feels like we're getting lost. I wouldn't have known we're in the right direction if I didn't spend the previous 18 years in this place.

 

The weather in Miyagi changes drastically in the morning and night, it's always sunny during daylight, but at night, it feels like this place can snow anytime.  
 

  
"Don't you have friends to visit?" placing my hands in the pocket, it's getting cold in the midnight.

  
   
Oikawa walks ahead of me, stepping on the leaves to make those crumpling noises, "I left when I was really young and went to live with my grandparents in Tokyo."   
 

  
Oikawa starts walking backwards, facing me as he speaks. I watch as he makes his steps, the wind keeps raging and his brown hair flows in the hair. He probably doesn't need that perfect staged hairstyle, his natural messy hair somehow seems more familiar to me.

 

   
"I don't have much friends here."

  
   
That sounds like a regret to me, but it might just be a statement to him. Tokyo is somewhere he'd consider as his home, but Miyagi's just a irrelevant checkpoint. That's just how it's. 

  
   
I nod.

  
   
"But I do have one."

  
   
He stares straight at me, at this point, I don't think the shivering is due to the weather anymore. 

  
   
"We used to play hide-and-seek at the playground, I always wins."

  
   
"He let me win on purpose though, so I wouldn't cry," Oikawa turns around, I can't read his expression when he's not facing me, "I was such a spoiled child," he chuckles.  
 

  
"He loves catching bugs as well, I never understand the attractiveness behind those brown creatures, they're scary."   
 

  
"Stop insulting the nature," I reply, glaring at him. 

  
   
Oikawa faces me then smiles.  
My glare softens, I can feel the blood rushing to my face and ears.  
 

  
"And he can be a bit harsh at times, but he cares," Oikawa continues to walk, this person must be important, as he goes on and on about every single detail of him, I can somehow taste a tint of bitterness in my mouth. 

  
   
"He has probably forgotten about me, I won't blame him, it has been soooo long."

  
   
This time I'm certain, the melancholy behind his eyes, empty yet filled with things that are left unsaid.  
 

  
"Thank you for taking me home, Iwa-chan," standing in front of his house, hands are hiding behind his back.

  
   
For a split second, we both ease down our motions. I stare at the space between me and him, _just how many things are hidden within that distance?_

   
   
Every house in this area has a red ceiling, I know. There's no doubt that I could walk through this street with my eyes-closed, This place has been imprinted in my brain after years and years.

  
I look up at him, his eyes crinkle under the streetlights, I should've kno-  
 

  
"It has been a while, Hajime," he whispers in the wind.

 

 

The wind is loud  
But I can hear him clearly

  
_Because I've been hearing him saying my name for years._

  
•••


	4. The Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •The balcony is where they feel the most at home•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;-;  
> this took a while coz I kinda procrastinated and stuff aha (sorryyy  
> Nevertheless here's a shower of fluff for you :3
> 
> p.s Misaki=Oikawa's mum  
> The song: Boats & Birds by Gregory and The Hawk

**Iwaizumi**

 

 

 

"I'm home," I cry out of exhaustion, immediately take off my shoes without tidying up. Waking home from the train station without my bike is physically straining, as well as what happened just now makes my mind numbing. Fatigue is pulling my heavy eyelids down as I lay on my sofa, it's around 2a.m now, it's been a while since I've got home so late. 

 

"Welcome home, Hajime," putting my meal in the microwave. "So how was the concert?" I must've looked weary because my mum currently has her softest look on. 

 

"Great," an one word reply is all I can manage right now.

 

"Hoshi-chan must be devastated, be sure to send her some photos," she chuckles. That little brat, forcing me into concerts, look what kind of mess she has got me into. "Hajime, you're a great cousin," mum smiles with pride, well as long as they're pleased, I'm pretty much fine with anything I guess. 

 

Mum takes the meal out of the microwave, the room suddenly fills with the smell of soybeans. "Agedashi tofu, your favourite." I reluctantly climb out of the sofa, I'd sacrifice everything for mum's homemade tofu, it really is the best. "Dad is out in Tokyo for work today, it was too late for the last train." I nod, dad hasn't been here much these days, he's trying his best to save up for my college and mum's always staying up for him to return home, today she's waiting for me instead. 

 

"Hajime."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I've been talking to Misaki recently." Hanazawa-san is my mother's childhood friend, I know by the picture frame near the kitchen counter. They had a huge argument when Hanazawa-san insisted to marry "that man", mum thought he was no good for her, hence the conflict began and they haven't talked to one another since. After a couple years, I've heard from the old lady at the grocery store, they got a divorce. Mum tried to approach her at that time but Hanazawa-san completely shut her down, the memory of my own mother crying at that night is still vivid in my brain.

 

"She apologised," I nod while mum's pulling out a magazine from the bookshelf. "This is her son, Oikawa Tooru," she points at the cover, smiles knowingly. "He's a month younger than you, I remember me and Misaki trying to come up with you twos names and Tooru's inspired by your name, Hajime."

 

The number of creases on mum's face haa been increasing throughout the years, but at this moment, her eyes are still glimmering with the excitement of having a child. "You two used to be best friends, like me and Misaki. That was until Tooru moved away when his parents got a divorce," her eyes turn red within an instant, "you cried and asked to leave with him," she chuckles bitterly. Hanazawa-san and mum were really close, the bond between them is stronger than most people have ever experienced in their entire lives, due to that, mum treated Oikawa as her own. It must have been traumatising, seeing him go, going to a place he had never known at such a young age. 

 

Out of everyone, I respect my mother the most. She's loving, selfless, I can almost see the shadow of grandma whenever I look at her, grandma must've been proud.

 

I stand up and hug her awkwardly over the table, sometimes I wish mum'd worry about herself instead of others all the time, she pours her heart out for everybody she loves and that _fucking admirable._

_"_ Anyway, Misaki told me that Tooru will be coming back for his break and she would like the 4 of us to have a nice reun-"

 

_The doorbell rings._

 

"It's probably dad, I'll go get the door," I walk up to the door grudgingly, the hallway suddenly seems 10 times longer than it actually is. 

 

"Sorry for intrusion, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers as soft as possible and walk through the doorway slowly.

 

"Don't worry, nobody's asleep yet, you can return to your usual annoying self."

 

"So mean, Iwa-chan, I went through all this trouble to get you milk bread thinking that you haven't had dinner," he pouts.

 

"What? Walking to the kitchen counter?" I snorted, "stop standing in the hallway, get in." Here he is, standing on the tiles of my house, like old times sake. Nostalgia washes over me like a hit of wave, but then I realised, _Oikawa Tooru is a hit a wave himself._

 

 "Tooru?" 

 

"It's been a while Iwaizumi-san," Oikawa nods slightly as a "hello". In return, he's greeted by my mother's embrace, she must've missed him, back in those days, Oikawa is like a second son to her, or maybe he still is.

 

"Look at you, you've grown a lot taller," with that given opportunity, _fucking_ Oikawa Tooru immediately directs a smirk at me. "You're even taller than Hajime now, a lot more handsome too," I growl while Oikawa chuckles, my mum clearly biases Oikawa as much as she biases Hanamaki.

 

"You haven't change much yourself, Iwaizumi-san," he replies, _such a flattery guy._

"Well mum, maybe you should spare more attention on your actual son," all I get is a pat on the head with a sympathetic smile from my own mother. 

 

"Don't be jealous Iwa-chan, my beauty is beyond compares," his voice has gone vague as he laughs along with it. I can see my mum silently watching the exchange of us, probably wondering how we're still having conversations like Oikawa has never left, as in without the air of awkwardness, because I feel like something would've probably been different if he stayed, only if. 

 

"Tooru, you should've asked Hajime to pick you up, it gets dangerous at night and you're not familiar with Miyagi as well," mum sighs with thoughts as we exchange glances.

 

"Umm actually, the concert that Hoshi asked me to go to" Oikawa cuts me off as I try to explain the situation to my mum, "is my band," he finishes the sentence.

 

"Really? So you two...?" mum stares at Oikawa then me, seems to be dumbfounded by the coincidence. 

 

"The rest of the bandmates went to Tokyo so I took this opportunity to visit Miyagi. Don't worry auntie, we came home together," he says and smiles reassuringly. 

 

"Can we uh... maybe get in instead of standing in the hallway..?" I suggest, trying not to disturb the nice reunion, but I don't think I can last another minute standing up.

 

"Sure," he chuckles.

 

•••

When the clock finally strikes 3a.m., Oikawa returns to his house, afraid that his mum would panick if she couldn't see him the next day. My mum did suggest him to stay the night, since our houses are literally a few steps apart, but he declined. There's a lump in my throat, probably a part of me wants him to stay, just for a little bit longer, I'd never tell Oikawa that, I'd never tell him anything.

 

I walk him to the door, my hand's on the icy doorknob, leaving the door half opened. Even though I'm standing inside the house, I can still feel the freezing air from the outside. Oikawa shivers slightly, maybe I can say something like "it's cold outside, maybe you should stay the night" or "it's too dark for you to walk home now." But no, nothing comes out, the words are stuck in my throat, left unsaid. 

 

But then again, _what am I afraid of?_ That he would leave again? Like when we were 3?

 

I have a sinking feeling that _this_ will all  _vanish_ , a bond between people is fragile, especially ones like me and Oikawa's. Our friendship's a thin layer of dusts, ready to be swept away. Oikawa will forget me, sooner or later. Because of the differences between us, his identity as a celebrity, our backgrounds, we're merely connected my a weak string, _this_ could all be _ruined_. And when he turns his back, I feel like he'd disappear, from me and my very own storyline, because he belongs to another story, he doesn't belong here. _Will I be able to see him again tomorrow, or the day after?_

 

Then to my surprise, Oikawa tugs my shirtsleeve lightly right before he walks through the doorway, right before he leaves. 

 

"I'll meet you at the balcony," he whispers while facing the outside, as if someone could hear him.

 

Then he shuts the door, 

_Oikawa's gone._

 

 •••

"Mum, I'll be heading to bed," I yawn and see my mum walking to her bedroom. I make sure she closes the door before I walk upstairs on my tip toe, trying not to make a sound. _What's Oikawa up to this time?_

 

I slide through the door and closes it carefully, switch on my table light and peek out to see whether he's actually at his balcony. _There he is_ , standing in the cold, hair's flowing with the wind. I can't even see his face, it's too dark. But I can sense his presence, he always somehow makes people notice him in a room full of people. 

 

I walk out to my balcony, Oikawa doesn't notice me, he always seems so distant, looking at something out of my reach. People in Miyagi are simple, they smile when they're happy, cry when they're sad. But whenever I look at Oikawa, it feels like I'm looking at a set of algebra, unresolved. However, there are always answers to things, at least I believe there are.

 

"Shittykawa, what are you up to at 3a.m?" My voice's barely audible in the wind, but I know he heard me regardless. 

 

"I thought you wouldn't come, Iwa-chan."  _Liar_ , "well I did, what's all this for?" I ask, my brain's getting impatient as the clock keeps ticking. 

 

"Nothing."

 

 _Nothing?_ "Are you seriously not going to talk?"Iprojectthe slightannoyance in my voice, "it's 3a.m now, shouldn't you be in bed as well?" trying to convince him to take a rest because I certainly need one after a long day. As much as I'd like to spend time with Oikawa, now is not the moment. I feel like drowning as my eyelids are getting heavier, fatigue is overriding me. "Can we talk tomorrow inste-"

 

"Do you think anything would've been different if I stayed, Iwa-chan," he asks, avoiding my glance.

 

"Umm may-"

 

Oikawa doesn't wait for me to reply, never does actually. This is like a one way conversation. The sad truth is, I'd probably still listen to him whining about everything on earth.

 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

The next thing I know, he's singing, _Oikawa is singing_. 

 

Everything seems to quiet down as he sings, or maybe it's just me, but his voice is all I can hear now. There's no spotlight, no microphone, but still, Oikawa always seems to stand out. _Always_. His eyes are shut peacefully, the same expression he wore on stage. In comparison, there's no background music, no shrieking, no effects, but I like this better, I like this Oikawa the best. Better than the one on stage, way way better. 

 

_"If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky."_

 

I subconsciously look up, the stars are bright against the dark sky. And no, there's no shooting stars or silver moon, but I still clasp my hands together, hoping that, maybe someday I'll reach you. 

I hope we can catch up on the times we've missed. On the strawberry crepe that I couldn't get you, the birthday gifts that I've missed and the aliens movies that I haven't watched. 

_I ask the sky for time._

 

The song has ended, the same way of how it started. 

 

•••

"Oikawa, you know what? If you stayed, I probably would've been fucking annoyed. So you've made the right decision."

 

"I didn't make my decision," he mumbles.

 

I almost missed that because of the wind.

 

"Anyway, goodnight Iwa-chan, sorry for disturbing you," he leans on the metal railing, "thank you too," cracks a smile as he says.

 

"For?" 

 

"Bringing me home, I don't know, let me screw up your sleeping schedule?" 

 

"You better be fucking thankful," I yawn in the middle of the sentence, "I don't think I can get any sleepier."

 

"I didn't say I'm not," he chuckles.

 

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan." In merely a blink, Oikawa disappears in the dark. I look as his room turns dark, wondering if he meant what the lyrics say. 

 

 


End file.
